My Crazy Stalker
by Crona.3
Summary: Now my apartment was littered with love notes, flowers, and empty boxes of chocolate. Hey! Don't judge me! So yeah, maybe I did eat the candy. But come on.. it was chocolate. I figured by the way my stalker said they loved me all the time, that they weren't going to kill me with poisoned candy. Were they..? - GrimmIchi - Ichigo has a little problem. He's being stalked. But by who?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Crazy Stalker**

* * *

I groaned as I sat down next to Shinji, who was drinking a cup of cinnamon coffee. We were at a coffee-house downtown that Shinji insisted that we go to after school. I think it was just because he wanted to use their WiFi. Stupid.

" Aw come on Ichigo, what do you have against coffee?" He pouted.

" Everything. It's gross. How do you drink that shit?"

" It's amazing that's why!" I rolled my eyes. Amazing my ass. I don't know how anyone could like coffee. I just don't see it.

" Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." He smiled and did a little happy dance in his chair.

" Yay! I win!" Again, I just rolled my eyes. It was no use trying to argue with Shinji. He's like the most irrational person I have ever met. " So Ichigo... how's your stalker?"

I groaned again. Yeah that's right. I had a stalker. And it's not just a regular stalker like it usually , no. Heavens forbid I get a normal stalker. Usually its some stupid ex or someone you had a one night stand with. Or maybe someone you talked to a few times or went to school with. Normally its someone you know at least a little bit. This wasn't the case with me. I have never seen my stalker, let alone talked to him/her. I have no idea who it is. At first when I got a letter brought to me from my apartment manager, I thought it was just some innocent little crush that someone had on me. I actually thought it was kind of cute. But then it started to happen a lot. Cards, flowers, chocolate. Day after day after day they came. Its been happening for at least 5 months now. My stalker would leave me white rose's (My favorite) and chocolates that had the yummy pink filling (Also my favorite). He/she also wrote me love notes all the time. Sometimes it would be sweet poems or sometimes they'd just say how much they loved me and told me how good I looked that day. It kind of creeped me out, knowing I was getting followed and didn't know who it was. I'd look around sometime's, hoping to see someone following me, but I never caught anyone. This person was like some kind of shadow. It also kind of scared me because those gifts didn't come from my apartment manager anymore, they were left at my door. My stalker knew exactly were I lived and which apartment. They could just break into my apartment anytime if they wanted to. At the bottom of every note they left me it was signed, xxx. I didn't even have a name or their gender! You can't tell me that that's not creepy as hell.

Now my apartment was littered with love notes, flowers, and empty boxes of chocolate. Hey! Don't judge me! So yeah, maybe I did eat the candy. But come on.. it was chocolate. I figured by the way my stalker said they loved me all the time, that they weren't going to kill me with poisoned candy. Were they..? And for some reason Shinji found it hilarious, me getting stalked. What a friend he is.

" Shut up, Shinji. It's not funny. There's someone stalking me!"

" Aw come on, Ichi. It's not like they've tried to hurt you or anything. I think it's kinda sweet."

" Stalking someone is sweet? Yeah, I don't think so. I think the word you're looking for is **CREEPY**!"

" But they might be hot.."

"..."

* * *

It happened again. I don't know why I even bother being surprised anymore.  
I had just got home from the coffee shop and stopped to look at the bright blue envelope that was taped to my door. On the front was my name written in neat handwriting. Ichigo. I sighed and opened my door. I threw my school bag on the couch and sat down to read the letter.

Ichigo,

You look nice today. Like everyday. I saw you at the coffee shop with your friend, talking. I wish I could talk to you too. I love you.

Love,

xxx

What am I going to do? This really is creepy. How long is this going to happen, what if it never stops? I just don't understand why my stalker couldn't just walk up to me like a normal person and ask me out if they really liked me this much. Loved me this much. Was he just shy? Unattractive? Didn't think I'd like them? Or was my stalker really that much of a psycho with mental issues?

I hope it's not the last one. I really hope it's not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Running into my stalker, Wait... I what!?**

* * *

Ok, so here I was, sitting at the library trying to do homework. But the thing is, I can't concentrate. And you know why? I felt like I was being watched and I'm pretty sure it was my stalker. I tried looking around discretely so my stalker wouldn't know I knew they were here, but I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Grr. This was driving me crazy! This wasn't the first time this week that I've felt someone watching me. Walking home from school, hanging out with my friends, going out to eat, even at the movies. Does my stalker not have a life or something? Normally I wouldn't have noticed before. But now it's different. I'm actually trying to pay attention to the weird feeling of being watched, and I didn't like it. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I honestly don't get why some people have to stalk other people. If I wanted to talk to someone, I'd just do it! That's what normal people do. It's not really that hard to say hi to someone. 'Sigh'. I just don't understand.

I had watched a documentary before of some guy stalking this women, and claims that he loved her. But then you know what he did? When they met, she found out that he was her stalker then tried to call the police, he killed her. Yep, that's right. The very person he claimed to 'love', he killed in a heart beat. How fucked up is that? Is that going to happen to me? Is my stalker going to love me too much and end up killing me? If I knew who it was maybe I could just get a restraining order or something... Why does life hate me so much?

I shook my head and stood up from my chair, gathered up my stuff and shoving it in my book bag. I might as well go home, seeing as how I'm not going to get any work done anyway. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It really is driving me crazy. I can't take the feeling of being watched **24/7**. I know Shinji thinks it's just a harmless crush, but I'm not sure about that. What if it turns more than that? I already think my stalker is a little to obsessed with me..

" Ouh!" I let out a squeak (Manly, of course) as I collided with a hard, muscular object. Mm.. that smelled like a flower shop and rain. I dropped my book bag on the ground and papers spilled out of it. I immediately bent down to pick them up.

" I'm so sorry... Ichigo." I heard a beautiful, sexy, male voice say to me. " Ichigo.. AAH!" The voice let out a started half scream and ran. Yeah, ran. The person who just bumped into me suddenly booked ass out of the library like it was on fire. What the fuck was that? Whats his problem? I don't understand why he..

**Wait**.

Ichigo. He said my name. I know for sure I have no idea who he is. I'd remember a sexy voice like that. How did he know my name? And why did he run away like a little school girl who had just been talked to by her crush for the first time. Crush..

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Did I... did I just run into my stalker? Oh, fuck. I did, didn't I? That why he knew my name even though I didn't know him. It had to be my stalker. I just know it. I'm so stupid! I had actually run into my stalker and I didn't even know it, and I didn't even try to look at the person. I just stared at the ground and picked up my stuff, without so much as a glance in his direction.

Well my stalker defiantly knew it was me, if I couldn't tell by the shocked way he said my name, I could definitely tell by the way he ran away when he realized that he basically (Indirectly though), told me he was my stalker. I mean, come on. What would you think if someone who you didn't even know, knew you? Wouldn't that make you suspicious? Well, it defiantly made me suspicious. And I knew I was right.

I had run right into my stalker.

Oh, geez. He smelled amazing. Like a garden after a storm. And his voice.. I shivered. It was so beautiful and seductive sounding.

' _But_ _what_ _if he's_ _hot..._' Shinji's voice came back to me. Stupid Shinji. Who cares if he's hot! He's a creepy stalker! Though.. is he? His smell and voice was amazing, so was the rest of him amazing as well?

Wait, no! What the hell am I thinking! I can't think of my stalker like that! Whats wrong with me? Running into my stalker, having him right there, has now made me curious to know about him. Now the only thing I know about my stalker is that is a guy. Possibly a hot, sexy guy... No! Stop thinking that, Ichigo!

Well, anyway. Like I was saying. I'm determined to find out who my stalker is, and why he doesn't have the god damn balls to just say hi to me. That pussy.

* * *

So, it's later that night and I'm trying to make a list of things I could do to try to find out who my stalker is. This is what I have so far:

**1**: Go back to the library and see if anyone saw him.

**2**: Going around and smelling people (Don't judge, I'm trying here).

**3**: Set up cameras by my apartment door.

That's all I got so far, not really much but it will have to work.

Well, if I tried number **1**, would anyone really would have noticed him? I mean, if I was stalking someone I'd try to not be seen. I'd probably wear something that would make sure that people wouldn't be able to see my face. That could have been what he did. That's what any smart stalker would do anyway. But then again, a smart stalker wouldn't accidentally run into the person he was stalking.

And number **2** ... I don't even know why I put that. That's a stupid idea. I can't just walk up to random people and smell them! Could I? No! No, I can't. People will think I'm on drugs or something. People already think I'm weird enough with my orange hair and all.

It seemed that option **3** was my best bet. It wouldn't be that hard really. All I'd have to do is buy some cameras and put them outside my door and hope that I'll catch him putting love notes on my door. It shouldn't really be that hard to find out who my stalker is.

You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat? Yeah, I hope that's not true. If it is, then I just might be sending myself to an early grave.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2's done! Mm.. I wonder if Ichigo will find his stalker. I didn't put one solution on the list that's far easier to find out who his stalker is. Ha-ha Ichigo's obviously didn't come to that conclusion. Can you guess what might be the easiest way to find him? Hint: It has to do with them running into each other...**

*** Review!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grimmjow**

* * *

***Grimmjow's pov***

" Uhhg!" I groaned and face planted the table in front of me, almost getting a face full of my cheeseburger.

" Dude, you gonna eat that or what?" I lifted my head off the table to give Nnoitra a death stare. He sat down across the booth from from me with his own food. " What crawled up your ass an' died? Did you finally see ur' Lil Berry getting it on with some dude?"

" Shut up Nnoi. My Ichigo's not some kind of whore!" I growled. How dare he insult my strawberry like that!

" Geez Grimm calm down. Put the kitty cat claws away, I was just askin'." He rolled his eyes and shoved a handful of french fries in his mouth.

" Whatever."

" So why you gotta stick up your ass today?"

" I ran into Ichigo at the library."

" So what?" He snorted, " You act like your surprised. You are stalking him after all."

" I'm not stalking him! I just like... watching him. But that's not the point here. I ran into him! I legit ran into him! And I called him by his name! I'm so fucking stupid! He's going to know it was me and I ran from him."

" Hhahahah! You ran from him like some pussy? Your right, you are stupid. Why don't you just talk to him?"

" You know why..." Ichigo wouldn't want to be with me. I'm shy, self conscious, and maybe a little obsessed with him. Just a little bit. Maybe.

" Dude you need to do something. You can't just stalk em' the rest of your life. You either gotta grow some balls and talk to him or just leave em' alone. Your only hurtin' yourself by loving someone you've never talked to before."

" But I love him..." Nnoitra was right. I had never talked to Ichigo in my life but I still love him. I wish he knew but I just couldn't tell him. I was to afraid of the rejection.

" Yeah, yeah. I know you do. But whats better? Keep stalking em' and getting your heart broken when he gets a boyfriend or maning up and telling him you like him and having a 50/50 shot at him liking you back?"

" I don't know. Why would he like me back? What would I say to him anyway? ' Hey, my names Grimmjow and I'm the one that's been stalking you!' Yeah, I don't think he'd like that very much." I said sarcastically.

" Well I don't know what to tell ya then. Mm.. maybe I'll just do it myself. After all he is pretty cute. I've seen all those creepy pictures you've taken of em'." He ginned at me evilly.

" Huh? Do what by yourself?"

" Do **him** of course, haha. If you're not gonna do anything with em' then I might as well. Cant let a hot piece of ass like that not be fucked. I wonder if he's still a virgin, do you? Mmm yeah, I bet he's got a nice tight little ass. He's just begging to be pounded into the mattress like a little whore.."

" Stop it! Don't say that about him!" I blushed. Oh no, did my pants get tighter? Oh god they did. Hearing Ichigo's ass being talked about like that... turned me on. I wonder if he is a virgin? He would be tight if he was... and hot. I bit my lip. This was not helping my problem...

" Eh? Why should I? You getting a hard on over there? Oh my god you are, arent you? Hah. What could do for him anyway? Your still a little virgin arent'cha?"

" Well I just.. I know I'm a virgin too but I only want Ichigo..."

" I can't believe your 19 and still a virgin. Your waiting for someone who doesn't even know you exist."

" I don't care. It's pointless to have sex with someone you don't love. And I only love Ichigo. He's the only one I want like that."

" Dude your whipped without even being in a relationship."

" No I'm not!"

" Yeah, you keep on thinking that. Why don't you just invite him to the party on Saturday?

" What part of I've never talked to him don't you understand?"

" Come on Grimm. I know you like to leave em' creepy little love notes, I've seen you write them before. Just ask em' in one of those notes. You could see em' there and even talk to him. He's not gonna know its you or anything. He doesn't know your name or what you look like."

" I don't know.."

Should I invite Ichigo? It's true that he doesn't know my name or what I look like but still. I could get to talk to him without him knowing I'm the one stalking him. 'Sigh' I don't know what to do. I want to be close to Ichigo but I'm afraid of rejection. I'm afraid that he'll hate me or be afraid of me for stalking him.. I mean watching him. I don't know which one I'd rather have. Him hating me or him being afraid of me.

I know that this can't go on forever. I'll have to decide whether or not to let him know that I love him. Or will I have to give up on my love for Ichigo?

* * *

**A/N: Aw Grimmjow's a little virgin! Haha. He's going to be really, really, REALLY OOC in this, so I hope you don't hate me for it. But I think a shy, obsessive. self conscious Grimmjow is sooo adorable. Even though we all know that sexy bastard has nothing to be self conscious about. Mm.. seeing as how he's a shy little virgin in this story, should I make Ichigo Seme? Or will Ichigo have to teach virgin Grimmjow how to be Seme? Lol. I think the last one would be hilarious to read though.**

**Also I know that the chapters are short. I'm not good at writing long things so there's probably going to be a billion short chapters instead of a few really long chapters. But I'm good with that. I hope you guys are too.**

***Review***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Party Invitation?**

* * *

**( Ichigo's** **pov)**

You've got to be kidding me!

How did it not work!

" Grr!" I growled and threw the video tape against the wall. It didn't work! What the fuck! How the hell didn't I catch him!

I had decided that the best way to catch my stalker was to put up video cameras and try to see what he looked like. But it didn't fucking work! He was still wearing the stupid black hoodie and the hood was covering his face. The smart little bastard...!

What the hell was I suppose to do know? I was sure that it was going to work. I didn't know what else to do. How the hell was I suppose to catch someone if I didn't even know what they looked like?I sighed. I guess I'll have to figure out another way.

I opened my door to go down to get my mail and saw something on my door. It was the customary blue envelope from Mr. Stalker. I took it off the door and went back inside, mail forgotten. I opened the envelope and an orange paper fell out. Orange. Haha..

I opened it and started to read.

Ichigo,

Well.. I don't know if you'd really say yes to this but, my friend is having a party and I thought that I might ask you on the off-chance that you'd say yes. Its ok if you don't want to go. It would be nice to see you up closer... Does that sound creepy? That's probably a stupid question. You probably already think I'm creepy... Yeah well anyway, I'd like for you to come, only if you want to that is! It's at 9 o'clock tonight at 5055 Desert road.

Love,

xxx

A party? My stalker actually invited me to a party? What the fuck? Should I go or should I just decline the offer? I mean, I did want to find out who my stalker is.. but then what? I haven't given much thought to what I would do when (or if) I found him. Should I get some kind of restraining order or something? Maybe just tell him to stay the fuck away from me? Yeah, the latter was most likely. I wasn't really sure. It made me a little anxious just thinking about it. On one hand I could go to the party and maybe find out who my stalker is if I could find him. On the other hand, I could just not go and just remain ignorant about the whole thing. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?..

Yeah, that's a bunch of bullshit. Ignorance is bliss? What the hell am I thinking? Ignorance is maddening. I can't just not know. I had to know. It will drive me crazy to know that I had a chance to find out who my stalker was and didn't take it.

Maybe I will go to the party...

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

" Hello?" I said.

" Ichigo! Whats up? I'm soooo bored!" Shinji.

" Nothing much, well except..."

" Except what?"

" Well I got a party invitation.."

" A party invitation!? Well why did you just say so! I'm dyeing for something to do. Lets go! Mmm.. what should I wear? What are you going to wear? Oooh..!"

" Woah, woah! Shinji take a breath! Let me finish goddammit!"

" Fine.." He sighed.

" I got a party invitation but its from my stalker.."

" Your stalker invited you to a party?" He asked, surprised.

" Yeah. I'm not sure if I should go or not. I want to find out who he is but.. I dont know. Should I go?"

" Well if I was you I would go. I mean what if you dont get another chance like this?"

" What if I cant find him? Its not like hes just going to walk up to me and tell me hes my stalker. It could just be a waste of time."

" Maybe, maybe not. You might as well try at least. I'll come with you."

" Well... ok." I sighed," I guess it wouldnt hurt.."

" Yay! Party time!"

Yeah, party time...

* * *

" AHH! NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT, YOU PERV! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as Shinji chased me around the house trying to get me into some outfit for the party.

He wanted me to wear some tight ass leather pants, a fish net tank top, black knee-high boots, and a black studded belt. He was wearing something similar but instead of leather pants, he was wearing little leather shorts.

He's crazy if he thinks I'm wearing that!

" COME ON ICHIGO! STOP RUNNING! YOUR ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" He shouted, jumping over the couch to try and tackle me.

" No way in hell!" I said, circling around the kitchen table so that it was between us.

" Stop playing hard to get! literally! If you don't get dressed were going to be late!"

" I'm not wearing that!"

" Why not!?"

" Because there's no reason to! Why cant I wear what I usually do! I'm not trying to impress anyone!"

" But your stalker will love it! He'll practically drool over you!"

" No!" I screeched, " I don't want him to like it! He already stalks me, what if he decides to rape me! Is that what you want? For me to get raped? Your going to get a guilty conscience when that outfit gets me molested!"

" Ichigooooo!" Shinji whined.

" No! Nothing you say or do will get me to wear that.. that.. hooker outfit!"

" I'll get you chocolate for a whole month." He bribed.

I pause. " Chocolate?"

" Yeah." He smiled evilly," I'll get you however much chocolate you want for a month. I know how much you love your chocolate.."

" Mmm.. damn my love for chocolate. Fine I'll wear it!" I huffed. When it came to chocolate, I didn't stand a chance.

" Yay! Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" He said. He threw the cloths into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. It took me 20 fucking minutes to get those damn pants on! And I couldn't even wear underwear with them!

" Ok," I said as I walked out of the bathroom in the horrid hooker cloths," I'm ready. What size pants are these anyway! There crushing my privet area!"

" Suck it up! You can take them off when we get back. Lets go!" Shinji said excitedly, pulling me out of the house.

* * *

It took us a half an hour to find the house due to Shinji's sucky navigation skills, but when we did find it, there was no doubt we were in the right place.

The house was a fucking mansion! It was so loud and colored strobe lights flashed through the windows. The music was so loud I was sure the ground was shaking. I rolled my eyes as I saw some drunk people already laying in the yard. It was only 10 o'clock and the party was at nine! How did they get pass out drunk in only an hour?

" Oohh! Looks awesome Ichi! Come on, come on! Lets party!" Shinji ginned and got out of the car. I was for sure going to have to probably carry Shinji's drunk ass home. I sighed and looked down at my 'hooker cloths' again.

Yep, I am _so_ going to get molested tonight...

* * *

**A/N: Mm, should Ichigo get molested? Haha, I wonder what Grimmjow will think of his outfit?**

** Well sorry if there's any spelling errors. I'm the worlds most worst speller! I hoped you liked it! **

**What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Maybe I'll use your ideas...**

*** Review***


End file.
